1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a wound treatment device with at least one elastically deformable vacuum producing element, which can be operated directly by hand, being arranged on a film-like wound cover element, covering the particular wound cavity, and being connected to the latter tubelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
A wound treatment device of the above mentioned kind is found in DE 198 44 355 A1. The vacuum producing element shown in FIG. 2 is glued directly to the wound cover film. The vacuum producing element is a bell-shaped hollow body, filled with a pre-compressed sponge, which swells up during the suction process only when a water-soluble plate located between the sponge and the wound surface dissolves. The pre-compressed sponge also presses against the entire inner surface of the hollow body. The compression and subsequent expanding of the sponge in the direction of the wound can also occur without a water-soluble plate if the sponge is compressed only when the bandage is put in place and the sponge is accommodated in the hollow body. The drawback in both instances is that the compressed sponge upon expanding presses against the sensitive wound surface.
The problem of the invention is to design an improved wound treatment device with vacuum producing element, integrated with the wound cover film, wherein the pre-compressed filling can be done away with.